the Third Side
by Rinfuka
Summary: Karna terbelit dalam segitiga itu menyusahkan. Dimana ketiganya harus terjerumus dalam pusara afeksi tak bermuara. Seijurou dan Chihiro hanyalah orang-orang yang terjebak dalam kedua ujung sisi yang Kouki punya.
1. Chapter 1

Reflek menutup mata. Bunyi keras siraman air yang jatuh ikut menyambangi telinga. Terutama tubuhnya yang jadi objek guyuran. Secepat serangan datang, dinginpun mulai menggigiti kulit yang dirembasi air dingin tersebut. Belum lagi kecerobohannya yang hanya mengenakan sepotong kaos tipis seusai pelajaran olahraga barusan.

Entah harus menyebutnya nasib buruk atau bagaimana. Furihata Kouki meratap saja di tempatnya. Mengusap pasrah wajahnya yang kuyup. Hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa terlebih jika dua pangeran tampan‒julukan semena-mena penghuni satu sekolah walau jujur Kouki lumayan mengernyit mendengarnya‒sedang tak satu jalur jalan dengannya.

Tentu saja semua orang suka kejutan. Terutama yang menyenangkan. Macam dapat hadiah dari kekasih misalnya. Atau bisa juga sebagai wujud perayaan atas sesuatu. Tidak dengan yang berkebalikan dengannya. Macam diusili rekan dan sejenisnya. Seperti Kouki misalnya.

"Huhh… kenapa aku lagi yang kena?!" Meski bernada menjerit geram nyatanya Kouki hanya menggerutu tak lebih dari satu tarikan nafas. Bicaranya kelewat cepat sehingga beberapa yang sedang menatapnya berbagai macam makna tak jelas menangkap gumamannya.

Bising ribut baik yang meremehkan maupun kasihan atau berdesus komentar lainnya tanpa embel-embel turun tangan membantu si pemuda kurus yang jadi bulan-bulanan untuk kesekian kalinya preman sekolah itu mereda secepat cahaya merambat. Nyaris hening yang timbul jika tak diikuti derap langkah santai yang menghentak lantai koridor tempat kejadian perkara.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"

.

.

**the Third Side**

by Rin fuka

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

**Rate**: T

**Pairing**: SeijuurouxKoukixMayuzumi ‒AkaFuriMayu

.

**Genre**: Romance‒Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**: AR, Shounen-ai/BoysxBoys, OOC, OC, kemungkinan Typos, penggunakan nama kecil, dan tolong jangan memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan.

**.**

Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam fic ini. Hanya sekedar kesenangan semata.

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**0~o~0**

**.**

Pertanyaan standar satu dari dua penyandang pangeran tampan sekolah merebak luwes menembus gendang telinga setiap siswa yang berdiri mematung disana. Komat-kamit kecil bisik dari beberapa yang berada paling sudut mendapati sorotan galak manik mirah.

"A‒Akashi!"

Mencicit panik meski wajah diusahakan segarang mungkin. Ketua si tukang tindas tak yakin wujud sang Emperorlah yang berdiri memandang datar kerumunan di sekitar Kouki mematung sambil melongo bingung. Setidaknya diyakini kabar terkini yang beredar si surai magenta itu sedang mengikuti olimpiade tingkat nasional hari ini.

Satu dari calon bandit itu memberikan senyuman meremehkan. Mengusai hawa dingin yang menusuk langsung dirinya lantas berseru mengejek kemudian. "Ingin berperan sebagai pelindung Chihuahua kuyup ini, eh?"

Akashi Seijuurou mendengus. Geli menghampiri. Bukan karna bentuk pertanyaan kurang ajar barusan melainkan karna wajah lucu Kouki. Visual kuyup itu manis belum lagi kerjapan bingung dan tampang polosnya itu. Sungguh, imut sekali.

Menyadari hal yang seharusnya segera ditangani Seijuurou menggeserkan pandang. Menaikan satu sudut bibir melawan gravitasi. Seringai tampan terlukis. Inilah senyum penuh pandangan remeh yang asli. Tangannya menelusup kilat. Ingin rasanya menodongkan si benda paling mujarab membungkam mulut tak berpendidikan.

Sudut bibirnya baru saja berkedut ingin membuka dan memaki dengan nada paling datar namun menusuk, satu tepukan di bahu menghampiri objek tatapan tusuk. Pundak terlonjak, nyaris terjungkal kedepan malah saking kagetnya. Seijuurou justru bersidekap tenang. Memutuskan melihat yang selanjutnya.

Helaian abu menyembul dari balik tubuh yang bergidik dengan bulu kuduk yang meremang. Merasa baru saja disentuh dingin yang seringan sentuhan halus hantu karna tak menyadari seseorang berdiri tak lebih setengah meter dibelakangnya. Menoleh lamat-lamat dengan tegukan ludah.

"Ma…Mayuzumi‒"

Satu bunyi tepuk kecil pertanda menyatunya kembali dua halaman novel yang ditutup tangan satunya serta merta mengimbangi lirikan kecil yang jatuh menyorot si calon bandit berambut jabrik. "Tidak dari TK sampai sekolah menengah pertama kau selalu saja membuat masalah yang menyusahkan."

Mayuzumi Chihiro paling mujarab menjaga yang namanya nada lurus. Karnanya tatapannya pun tak mudah lepas jika sudah mendingin. "Kami sudah peringatkan dan kau masih juga tidak mengerti dengan benar."

Lirikan dingin berubah geli sejurus hanya untuk mendapati bagaimana wajah melongo seorang Kouki jadi lebih parah dari setengah menit lalu menyadari kehadirannya. Satu hentakan kecil dan Chihiro mendekatkan diri pada calon bandit hanya untuk membisikan beberapa kata sebelum mengulas senyum begitu tipis lantas menjauh.

Wajah si bandit jabrik pucat pasi. Mengikuti gerakan lamban namun berkesan cepat pula secara bersamaan Chihiro yang menarik Kouki mengikutinya dan Seijuurou yang sudah berbalik memimpin jalan.

Mengerjap bingung sebelum rona merah menyelimuti parasnya yang sebenarnya terbilang rupawan jika tampilannya lebih normal. Mengumpat sejadi-jadinya begitu menyadari situasi. "Sialan!"

"_Kalau kau sebegitu sukanya pada Kouki, kusarankan lebih baik mengatakannya ketimbang terus menarik perhatian dengan mengusilinya. Meski harus kukatakan juga itupun jika kau berminat menerima puluhan tuding gunting merah atau lemparan novel dari kami berdua."_

Sederhana tapi menyusahkan juga saran Chihiro itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya bunyi gesekan handuk yang terus mengusap surai basah kecoklatan milik Koukilah yang mengisi hening ruang kesehatan yang serta merta dijadikan tempat dadakan tujuan langkah Seijuurou untuk beristirahat.

Bibir Kouki mengerucut. Membiarkan saja lengan Chihiro bekerja mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang sedia dibawanya dari rumah. Seolah tahu benar ini pasti terjadi. Sementara Seijuurou duduk tenang berselonjor kaki di ranjang sebelah, membaca acak halaman novel yang dibawa Chihiro.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa juga terus jadi korban disini." gerutu Kouki. Rautnya kentara kesal meski kemudian tertunduk pasrah. Wujud pribadi cepat ciutnya itu sungguh tak berubah meski sudah delapan tahun berselang.

"Mungkin kalau kau berwajah sedikit lebih menakutkan seperti Seijuurou itu membantu tarafmu yang terlabeli korban jadi lebih tinggi tingkatannya." Chihiro berkata. Mengabaikan lirikan tak terima Seijuurou dibalik punggungnya. Kouki yang menangkap saja bergidik tanpa sadar.

Mengabaikan Seijuurou sebentar, Kouki mendongak. Menyiratkan raut yang seolah berpikir keras berikut karna tengkuknya sendiri pegal berkat aktivitas Chihiro yang tak selesai juga mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Maksudnya begini?"

Lagi-lagi visual déjà vu di waktu mereka bertiga masih bergerumul di taman kanak-kanak itu tampak di wajah remaja Kouki. Alisnya diusahakan menukik ke bawah dan nyaris bertaut. Matanya dibiarkan seperti melotot meski sungguh tak mungkin membantu terlebih pupil coklatnya yang mungil itu. Bibirnya dilukis seperti garis alih-alih malah terlihat melengkung ke bawah.

Spontan Chihiro menutup bibirnya dengan tangan yang diberi gerakan menggenggam. Dengus geli melontar tanpa sengaja. Tidak kuat menahan tawa rupanya. Raut Kouki jadi aneh tapi malah manis. Itu jujur dari bagaimana mata Chihiro melihat.

Seijuurou tak menunjukan tanda-tanda menyilang dari yang terjadi pada Chihiro. Malah terang-terangan terkekeh kecil. "Kuakui, Kouki. Itu tidak cocok denganmu."

Menyambit Chihiro dengan handuk yang dibiarkan mengantung dikepalanya. Kouki melemaskan bahunya yang susah payah ditegapkan tapi tak diapresiasi sama sekali. "Lihat kalian malah tertawa. Sebegitu tidak bisanya aku dilihat menakutkan oleh orang lain?"

Serentak tanpa komando kedua kepala berbeda helaian rambut itu menggeleng meyakinkan.

Kouki mengerang menghadapi kejujuran kedua pemuda itu. Sedikit saja tidak bisakah mereka menyenangkan dirinya? Entah kenapa rasanya dua orang beda model itu suka sekali menekankan betapa tak ada kesan menakutkannya Kouki.

Merengut sebal bersamaan dengan kaki jenjangnya yang terlihat karna hanya celana pendek olahraga yang membalut, Kouki turun dari pinggir ranjang yang bersebelahan dengan Seijuurou. Kentara benar betapa longgar dan besar jas sekolah Teiko milik Seijuurou yang dipakai Kouki guna menghindari Kouki sakit nantinya jika terus menggunakan kaos basah ulah si jabrik tadi.

Berjalan meninggalkan keduanya dengan cuek berikut langkahnya yang dihentak-hentak jengkel. Diliriknya sinis dua pemuda yang mengamatinya dalam diam meski rasa geli remeh menyambangi.

"Lihat saja! Aku bisa segarang preman kalau mau." sungut Kouki yakin seraya menutup pintu dengan entakan tanpa sadar.

Chihiro tersenyum tipis. Menyaut kembali novelnya dari Seijuurou kemudian duduk di tempat yang Kouki duduki sebelumnya. "Kurasa Kouki tak mungkin sepandai itu bermuka mengerikan sepertimu, ya 'kan Seijuurou?"

Yang disebut menyipit datar. "Hm. Begitu pula tak cukup tangguh bermuka sedatar papan sepertimu, Chihiro."

Keduanya adu tatap. Sama-sama menyorotkan kesan‒begitulah. Saling mengerdikan bahu dan memilih bersantai keduanya berguman dengan pola kalimat bermakna serupa.

"Karna dasarnya Kouki itu terlampau manis."

* * *

Pagi itu pukul enam lebih sedikit jika perkiraan Kouki benar. Dengan baju seadanya, kaos oblong warna coklat juga celana pendek selutut senada dengan kontras lebih gelap mematung lugu didepan pintu rumah mewah didepannya.

Mengerjap masuk hitungan keempat‒si surai abu yang menghitungnya‒ Kouki belum beranjak seinci dari geraknya yang berhenti karna tertegun. Demi apapun di dunia, Kouki tidak merasa memanjatkan doa semalam hanya untuk mendapati dirinya sudah diseret dua penjahat dalam tanda kutip itu guna merangsek masuk dalam kediaman berkelas begini. Berikut sebuah koper ukuran sedang yang diseret pesuruh keluarga agung Akashi dibelakang.

Kouki melongo tidak mengerti. Berwajah lucu bocah cilik ingin tahu. Berkedip polos macam anak ingin mainan bagus. Lantas mengernyit menyadari kondisi Kouki bergegas balik badan, nyaris bertubrukan wajah dengan Seijuurou jika saja Chihiro tak segera menariknya oleng ke belakang. "Ap‒apa yang kulakukan disini?"

"Mengunjungi rumah baru? Sebut saja begitu." Chihiro yang menjawab. Menarik kerah kaos Kouki seenaknya hingga Kouki terseret kaget berjalan terbalik.

"H‒huh?" Kouki bingung. Menepis serampangan tangan Chihiro untuk melepasnya karna berjalan begitu tak nyaman. "Kenapa harus? Aku punya rumah‒"

"Kau akan tinggal disini." Seijuurou memotong kilat tanpa menatap. Malah memberi perintah isyarat anggukan kecil pada pelaku pembawa koper terduga milik si helaian coklat yang kemudian berlalu menjauh. "Bersama kami."

Kouki tak bisa membiarkan mulutnya untuk tak terbuka lebar. Kaget dan bingung menyergapnya. Otaknya memroses lambat kejadian yang menimpanya di sabtu pagi tersebut akibat ulah kedua tetangga‒yang sebenarnya satu rumah itu‒ sudah membuat otaknya heboh bekerja pagi-pagi.

Tinggal bersama? Kenapa?

Chihiro gantian bicara. "Karna akan lebih mudah untuk kami mengawasimu jika begini."

Kening Kouki membuat lipatan halus. "Mengawasiku? Kalian sudah melakukannya sejak tinggal bersebelahan rumah denganku bahkan sejak aku belum bisa merangkak. Jadi, kenapa juga harus ada acara culik-culikan di pagi buta begini?!"

Kouki jadi frustasi atas kelakuan dua orang yang‒mungkin, punya label sebagai sahabatnya sejak entah umur berapa itu. Tiba-tiba menariknya paksa dari kasur bahkan tanpa kesempatan mengenyam air untuk membasuh muka. Kouki sudah kepalang bengong sebelum protes atas kelakuan tak punya sopan Seijuurou dan Chihiro tersebut sementara melihat satu orang berpakaian formal macam pelayan keluarga Akashi mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian. Lalu dengan bodohnya Kouki menurut saja dibawa pergi. Tertegun konyol selama perjalanan kemudian berakhir dengan mengimitasi patung begitu sampai depan pintu.

"Banyak hal." ucap pendek Seijuurou. "Terutama soal rencanamu yang berniat memasuki sekolah yang berbeda dengan kami tahun depan. Kalau kau ingin tahu alasan spesifiknya."

Kouki membuat wajah konyol lagi. Berwajah memelas dengan visi buram berganti layaknya punya telinga anjing yang terlipat kuyu memandang sayu. Kouki menggembungkan pipi memikirkan sahutan. Pasti ulah ibunya yang mengumbar rencana kecilnya beberapa hari silam pada nyonya Akashi kemudian merembet pada Seijuurou dan Chihiro hingga bertingkah seperti ini.

Sungguh saat itu Kouki hanya asal bicara. Bermula dari kekesalannya seminggu silam saat insiden penyiraman itu terjadi saja Kouki kesal alih-alih malu dikatakan tak punya bakat berpotensi ditakuti orang-orang. Andai saja Kouki tahu yang digumamkan kedua pemuda tetangga sebelahnya itu setelahnya.

Dan tunggu‒kenapa juga mereka jadi berlebihan begini?!

"Ah‒eh, kalian berlebihan." Kouki rasanya ingin murka meski mungkin wajahnya tak bisa menjabarkannya dengan jelas. "Ja‒jangan seenaknya memutuskan begitu. Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan setuju. Dan tahu-tahu sudah diseret kemari. Aku menolak, terima kasih. Aku masih begitu nyaman tidur di kamar sendiri." serunya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Gurat wajahnya dibuat mengeras, meyakinkan kedua pemuda dihadapannya kalau Kouki sedang marah dan tak terima atas perlakuan seenaknya mereka berdua.

Dua pasang mata berpusat padanya. Satu datar tak beriak, menembusnya seakan tubuh Kouki berubah jadi timbunan angin tak terlihat. Satu tajam, mengintimidasi dengan penuh penekanan tak berkata.

Nyali Kouki langsung menciut sepenuhnya. Bahunya melemas dan turun dengan sukses. Pandangannya menggeser lamat-lamat menjauhi dua pasang manik berbeda itu. Kouki jadi ingin menghilang atau mungkin jadi tak terlihat, kalau bisa.

Sungguh, Kouki tak kuasa melihat kedua pemuda itu jika sudah dalam mode diam dan menatap tanpa kedip. _Itu mengerikan!_ Kouki menjerit dalam hati.

"Ada tiga aturan utama dalam rumah ini." Seijuurou berkata. Total mengabaikan protes sekaligus penolakan Kouki. Seolah itu hanyalah bunyi deru bising kereta lokomotif tua yang lewat. Kouki ingin membenturkan kepala saja agar amnesia. "Satu, diberlakukan jam malam. Pukul sepuluh untuk kami berdua, pukul sembilan untukmu."

"Hey, itu curang!"

"Dua," Seijuurou tekun membiarkan. "Kemanapun kau pergi, harus setidaknya satu dari kami menemanimu terutama di sekolah. Kita bicarakan terakhir soal keinginanmu berbeda sekolah itu." Satu lirikan dingin jatuh padanya. Kouki berganti pandang berlainan arah padahal ingin mencicit kalau itu berlebihan.

"Tiga dan yang paling krusial. Tidak ada kebohongan apapun disini. Terutama diantara kita bertiga."

Kali ini Kouki tertegun. Mengerjap polos dengan garukan pipi sebagai reflek. Ada perasaan menggelitik yang tak nyaman saat Kouki mendengar bagaimana Seijuurou mengucapkan aturan terakhirnya. Sayang, Kouki tidak mengerti.

Menyadari hal penting Kouki memekik. "Tunggu! Sudah kukatakan aku belum setuju!"

"Orangtuamu sudah mengijinkan kalau itu alasanmu." Chihiro angkat bicara. "_Oba-san_ juga setuju saja kita tinggal satu atap sebagai wujud melatih kemandirian."

"Huh?! Hanya dengan jarak tujuh blok dari rumah semula? Yang benar saja!"

Terkadang Kouki bisa jadi seorang pengamat tanpa sadar.

Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Lalu?"

Kouki terpekur. Bingung harus menyahut. Timbul kerut halus di dahinya. Manik merah mengamati pergerakannya yang polos. Sudut-sudut bibirnya bergerak kecil, Seijuurou berpikir Kouki sedang menggerutu meski tak diutarakan.

Satu hembus nafas terbuang, Chihiro berkata dengan santai. "Diputuskan. Kau tinggal disini bersama kami, Kouki."

Tersentak oleh kesimpulan semena-mena, Kouki menjerit. "Eh‒hey?! Aku tidak‒"

"Bagus." Seijuurou menimpali. "Kalau begitu saatnya pembagian kamar."

Kouki memegangi kepala. "Tu‒tunggu…"

Chihiro mengangguk pendek. Mengerling sekilas lantas meninggalkan Kouki begitu saja mengikuti Seijuurou yang berlenggang santai menjadi pemandu rumah.

Si helaian coklat rasanya ingin menangis. Wujud frustasinya dilampiaskan pada tarikan surai coklat meski tak kuat. Sukses sudah terabaikan oleh dua makhluk dengan tingkat kejeniusan diluar sehat. Kouki merasa susah‒untuk yang kesekian kalinya‒ berkat ulah mereka berdua.

* * *

a/n:

Ya~ minna, saya penulis baru fandom ini. Meski bukan hal baru buat saya dalam dunia fanfiction tapi bisa dibilang saya pemula sekali untuk sebuah fandom anime XD. KnB fandom kedua saya dan yah saya terbilang punya ketertarikan overdosis pada pair unyuh ini *Q*. #saya bukan pecinta trisum #abaikan

Uh, maaf juga penggambaran karakternya ngawur sekali karna jujur saya malah berniat semena-mena pada charanya #dibuang. Terutama buat Mayuzumi, plis saya ngaco sekali untuk cowok ganteng ini X'D.

Ahh ya~ fic ini persembahan buat LeChi-tachi yang selalu butuh nutrisi. Berikut saya sendiri yang kurang sekali asupan dan main nekat bikin sendiri. Dengan hasil prolog yang menurut saya plotless ini #nangis. Terima kasih yang bersedia membaca. ^.^

Salam,  
_rinfu


	2. Chapter 2

Ialah pagi yang seharusnya berjalan seperti biasa. Cahaya mentari yang menyusup dari celah jendela memberikan impuls pada kelopak mata untuk segera membangunkan kinerja syaraf sang tuan agar terbangun dari lelapnya.

Begitu pula yang terjadi pada ruangan kubikel berukuran gigantis yang secara semena-mena telah diberi label pemilik tepat di muka pintu. Ditulis kapital, ukuran sedang, berikut diukir cantik secara langsung pada kayu berkualitas tinggi oleh pengrajinnya.

‒Kouki.

Entah dapat ide darimana karna pada dasarnya ukiran itu secara spesial hanya terukir anggun pada muka pintu yang dipandangi lugu Kouki ketika ia diseret mendekat pertama kali.

Tak dapat penjelasan lebih rinci seolah tahu benar Kouki pasti menempati kamar tersebut duo helaian berbeda warna itu berwajah tanpa dosa seperti biasa.

Chihiro cukup menyelutuk pendek. "Itu kamarmu."

Atau bahkan Seijuurou yang hanya sekedar melirik lantas memberi informasi lain yang Kouki sendiri tak berminat tahu. "Sebelah timurmu kamarku lalu sebelah baratmu kamar Chihiro."

Itu saja tanpa embel-embel lainnya kedua pemuda yang mengapitnya itu lantas beranjak meninggalkannya sendiri. Kouki berkedip inosen tak mengerti. Melirik kanan kiri hanya untuk diberi deritan halus pintu yang tertutup.

Melongo dramatis terpekur sekian detik barulah Kouki menjerit dongkol. "Ap‒hei, kalian berdua! Astaga!"

.

.

**the Third Side**

by Rin fuka

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

**Pairing**: SeijuurouxKoukixMayuzumi ‒AkaFuriMayu

**Warning**: AR, Shounen-ai/BoysxBoys, OOC, OC, kemungkinan Typos, penggunakan nama kecil, dan tolong jangan memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan.

**.**

Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam fic ini. Hanya sekedar kesenangan semata.

**.**

**.**

**0~o~0**

Adalah pemandangan yang sungguh berkesan jikalau ada visual dimana malaikat bermandikan cahaya mentari pagi tengah tertidur anggun didepan mata.

Sungguh, itu menakjubkan untuk masuk dalam kenangan terindah rasanya.

Tepat. Andaikan wujud kasur yang dihuni tidak seberantakan segala macam perkakas terkena topan skala besar. Tidak dengan wujud sprei yang meliuk-liuk tak jelas menempelnya. Atau selimut yang teronggok manis di lantai. Guling dan bantal yang sepertinya telah mencuat ke sudut ruang. Dan tolong jangan lupakan pula sosok yang tidur dengan posisi menyerong tak sesuai arah ranjang seharusnya.

Seijuurou dan Chihiro saling lirik. Tampak baru menyadari benar bahwa Kouki memiliki pola tidur yang sebegini buruknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau teriakan ibunya setiap pagi itu ternyata disebabkan oleh ini." Chihiro membuka suara. Mengamati dalam diam polah Kouki yang menggeliat inosen tak sadar diri jadi fokus tertinggi dua gelimang warna yang menatapnya datar alih-alih _facepalm_.

"Ya, benar." Seijuurou menanggapi dengan usapan pada dagunya. "Diluar prediksi cara tidurnya sungguh keterlaluan. Aku tidak ingat dia seberantakan ini."

"Hum…" Chihiro bergumam. Memungut selimut yang teronggok bagai sampah tak jauh dari kakinya. "Seingatku juga. Apa dia mengamuk semalam?"

Seijuurou angkat bahu terlihat tak perduli. "Entah, tapi mungkin saja." tanggapnya mendekat mengikuti gerak Chihiro yang sudah mengambil gerakan naik ke ranjang. "Lebih baik cepat lakukan."

Chihiro tidak berkata tapi dari sorot matanya yang memandang wajah damai Kouki sebuah bentuk persetujuan telah berkibar.

Sebuah senyum‒katakanlah seringai jika mau‒ tampil begitu luwes di wajah keduanya. Berposisi sungguh terlalu dari sudut pandang yang melihat keadaan mereka. Seijuurou kini memainkan helaian anakan coklat yang menutupi sedikit wajah Kouki yang tidur dalam posisi separuh menelungkup dari depan.

Chihiro sendiri berada dibelakang Kouki. Saling menghadap dengan Seijuurou sementara wajahnya lebih rendah, nyaris menempel pada rambut kayu manis. Satu ide usil tersial melintas dalam kepala seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro. Senyuman tipis‒nyaris tak terlihat, mengukir dirinya dalam wajah datar si hantu abu tersebut.

Sebuah hembusan hangat nafas Chihiro berbentur langsung dengan pucuk telinga kiri Kouki. Seijuurou mengamati dalam diam sementara tangannya malah bergerilya menelusuri kerah piyama coklat polos yang Kouki kenakan.

Merasa terganggu alih-alih sadar Kouki malah menggerakan tangannya selayaknya menepuk nyamuk kurang ajar yang berdengung dekat telinga. Chihiro mendengus geli. Sukses malah menambah bentuk kegiatan tak ada sopannya untuk menganggu Kouki.

Karna kenyataannya hembus nafasnya itu membentur telinga Kouki kembali.

Menggeliat tak nyaman Kouki secara instingsif bergerak menjauh. Mengernyit sebentar sebelum wajahnya damai kembali. Kali ini Seijuurou yang tersenyum geli. Karna lebih mudah untuknya ambil bagian kali ini.

Sungguh. Kegiatan kurang ajar keduanya malah dilabeli 'cara cepat membangunkan Kouki'.

Bukan hal aneh jika Seijuurou ataupun Chihiro tahu Kouki bukan orang yang mudah dibangunkan ketika tidur. Dan melakukan tindakan senonoh itu salah satu caranya.

Sialan memang.

Seijuurou mendekat. Memberi sentuhan kecil yang menyengat namun lembut di ujung dagu Kouki. Menyentak kaget meski kelopak masih mengatup rapat Kouki mengernyit.

"Sampai kapan kau tidur?" adalah suara halus Chihiro yang dilepaskan tepat di telinga si _brunette_. Mengikuti Seijuurou, tangannya ikut bergerilya. Targetnya bagian torso yang dirambat pelan ke perut.

Kouki menggeliat heboh. Geli menyambangi. Dimana pada visi di dalam mimpi yang diekspetasi sebagai geliatan kucing belang coklatnya yang bernama Hiro. Merubah posisi menjadi telungkup sempurna meski wajahnya masih menghadap Seijuuou. Mengeluh dalam tidur karna gangguan kurang ajar kedua pemuda yang kini sukses menampilkan senyuman paling sial menurut Kouki jika ia melihatnya.

Keduanya tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana reaksi alami Kouki yang unyu ini. Makin menjadilah ide sial mereka itu ingin dilaksanakan lebih banyak. Kouki sungguh kebluk tidurnya.

"Jadi, kau mengabaikan kami, hm?" ini suara pelan Seijuurou yang terdengar. Berikut gerakan jemari yang diusapkannya pada ujung bibir Kouki.

"Ngh~"

Kouki hanya mengerang. Kesal kuadrat pada apapun yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya tengah bercengkrama dengan gadis imut ber_ponytail_. Duduk berdua dilatarbelakangi senja juga rerumputan hijau bergoyang. Semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian hitam si gadis yang‒uhh, cantik sekali diiringi senyuman.

‒drama sekali memang, tapi memang itu yang Kouki impikan.

Seijuurou dan Chihiro memandang ganteng kelakuan senyum-senyum tak jelas yang muncul di wajah Kouki. Juga semburat kemerahan apik di kedua pipi kenyalnya. Seringai kurang ajar tampil kembali. Satu kerling cukup untuk menyusun rencana bagi keduanya.

Sebuah harmonisasi tercipta. Keduanya bergerak mendekati objek yang tengah mengabaikan eksistensi keduanya. Membenturkan serempak hembusan hangat nafas yang dihela sengaja, seperti mengendus malah pada sekitaran wajah Kouki.

Andaikan saja gadis lugu yang menjadi objeknya‒bukannya pemuda polos yang masih dibalut buat kantuk berikut mimpi drama sabun‒ sudah dipastikan ia akan menjerit histeris terpanah asmara dua pangeran tampan ini.

Ya, kembali ke awal kalimat semula. Andaikan.

"Kouki~"

Panggilan pelan, halus, beriak seduktif menggoda. Menikam langsung hati wanita yang mendengarnya untuk jatuh cinta. Sayang Kouki berbeda. Telinganya justru memberikan efek gambaran suram pada mimpinya dengan topan yang tiba-tiba muncul mengacaukan layar _background_‒dipaksa‒ romantis.

"Ugh." keluhan meluncur dari bibir kecil Kouki.

Terganggu berat Kouki menggerakan kepalanya. Secara imajinatif seperti menggeleng mengeyahkan topan yang mendadak datang. Tentu saja sia-sia.

Untuk sekian kali sayang yang ditekankan Kouki malah tak punya ruang leluasa untuk bergerak. Lihat saja bagaimana pipi kanan Chihiro yang telah menempel pada kepalanya atau yang lebih ektrem ujung hidung Seijuurou yang salah gerak maju seinci saja pasti menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Ngh!"

Mencapai batasnya Kouki sontak membuka mata setelah berdetik-detik lalu membuat lapisan kerut kekesalahan. Karna sudah dasarnya diberi impuls alamiah untuk tak bergerak jika ingin selamat‒entah untuk artian yang mana, Kouki terbangun dengan tenang. Berkedip manis untuk menjernihkan pandang.

"_Ohayou_, Kouki." sapaan kecil bernada lurus meluncur dari dua arah berbeda.

Surai menjuntai merah. Aroma maskulin kuat tapi menenangkan dari belakang. Otak Kouki memroses selambat siput bergerak. Pupilnya bergeser hanya untuk diberi visual dua wajah kelewatan tampan dari Seijuurou dan Chihiro.

Bahkan sampai dua kecupan mendarat di wajah. Satu di kening dan satunya lagi di sudut bibir Kouki masih setia tertegun lugu tanpa suara.

Berlalu tampan tanpa suara selain senyuman ganteng kedua pemuda itu melangkah tenang meninggalkan area kecelakaan amuk Kouki saat tidur.

Bunyi keritan halus dari pintu menyadarkan Kouki pada realita.

"E‒eh?!" Seketika menegapkan tubuh dalam posisi duduk. Dua tangan yang mendarat bagai menampar wajah sendiri di daerah berbeda, Kouki berkedip ngeri. Membuka mulut hanya untuk tergagap dengan tremor. "_Se-se‒SEKUHARA_!"

Lantas menjerit bagai gadis yang disingkap roknya oleh orang mesum yang lewat. Total tak mendengar gelak tawa geli dari balik pintu kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Delikan ganas meski jelas tak kentara terus tertuju pada dua orang pemuda yang bahkan tak cukup perduli untuk menyadarinya.

Seijuurou dengan ketenangan diluar batas tengah menikmati bagaimana rasanya memotong helaian roti yang diberi selai coklat dan stroberi. Tak sekalipun melirik pada wajah cemberut di seberang meja panjang ruang makan rumah kesekian yang dimiliki seorang Akashi.

Chihiro tak jauh berbeda kelakuannya dari Seijuurou. Tipikal Chihiro maka unsur penikmatnya adalah sebuah novel berkisah ringan dengan selipan romansa seperti biasa. Parasnya tetap tak menunjukan ekspresi lebih meski terkadang jemari yang memegang garpu itu terhenti sekian detik.

Kouki untuk enam belas menit yang berlalu sukses cukup menghela nafas berulang kali hanya agar sabarnya diperpanjang. Hening yang menjeda, sekalipun terkadang denting halus garpu ataupun pisau roti beradu terdengar tetap tak menyurutkan cemberutnya.

Untuk kelakuan tak ada sopan keduanya di pagi buta, Kouki ingin sekali segera melemparkan potongan helai roti tawar diselai stroberi alih-alih menggigitnya membabi buta. Katakanlah sebagai wujud imajinatif serupaian keduanya.

Mendengus keras dan bukannya berkoar marah-marah Kouki bergegas membabat sarapannya. Tak perduli mau ada suasana canggung atau apalah. Yang jelas si pemilik helaian coklat itu ingin segera angkat kaki, pergi kemana saja, dan berakhir tidur tenang di kamarnya.

Kamar terdahulunya tentu saja.

Oh… rupanya sebuah rencana kabur yang sederhana berdalih jalan-jalan di minggu ceria sudah tersusun rapi jadi agenda penting yang harus dijalankannya. Membuat Kouki kesulitan tidur semalaman dan itulah asal muasal kamarnya yang serupa kena badai topan.

Tanpa sadar tersenyum ambisius Kouki menggigit rotinya lebih beradap. Dalam benak digambarkan imajinatif telah berubah jadi setan bertanduk dengan tawa menggema penuh kemenangan.

Sungguh, ternyata Kouki terlampau sering menonton serial anime supernatural.

Chihiro yang tak sengaja menurunkan pandang dari lembaran buku yang pertama menemukan ekspresi ganjil seorang Furihata Kouki. Tak kentara jelas tapi gurat wajah datarnya menyiratkan tanya. Melirik Seijuurou yang menjadi satu-satunya penghuni meja paling berabad perilaku makannya justru masih tenang-tenang saja menyuapkan potongan kecil roti ke mulutnya.

Memutuskan abai Chihiro kembali sibuk dalam dunianya. Andaikan kehendak kakinya ikut bergerak dengan pemiliknya untuk tenang seperti semula.

"AWW!" Itu merupakan luncuran spontan dari mulut mungil Kouki. Tubuhnya dipenuhi kejut secara tiba-tiba karna kaki kanannya sudah kena tendang sesuatu di bawah meja. "Hei, kenapa menendang kakiku?!" sungutnya langsung menarik mundur si kaki untuk diberi usapan lembut. Matanya nyalang memrotes ke Chihiro, objek yang diyakini betul sebagai pelaku.

"Untuk membuat suara? Mungkin." Chihiro menimpali dengan kata yang sukses membuat Kouki keki ingin menendangnya balas dendam. "Rasanya janggal tak mendengar kau menjerit."

Kouki menepuk jidat lebih dulu ketimbang sibuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Bagusnya perkataan Chihiro barusan. Memangnya sejak kapan Kouki berubah jadi tukang jerit?! Dan apa-apaan kata janggalnya itu?!

Seijuurou yang masih tenang akhirnya mendongak. Mensejajarkan pandang hanya untuk berhenti sejenak menikmati sarapan tenang yang diricuh oleh pemuda yang sejajar duduk dengannya bersela satu kursi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki _fetish_ mendengar Kouki menjerit." Lirikan jatuh pada Chihiro tanpa riak ekspresi. Tatapannya begitu polos seolah anak kecil yang menyimpulkan hal krusial tapi tak dirasa.

Padahal itu ambigu tingkat dewa, untuk yang mengerti tentu saja.

Kouki mau tak mau ingin menjatuhkan rahang kembali. Sekalinya ikut bicara kenapa Seijuurou harus membuatnya murka dan ingin menendangnya juga?

"Semacam itulah." Chihiro membalas tanpa menatap. Sibuk menyelaraskan sorotnya mengikuti deretan huruf sementara sebelah tangannya menyangga pipi. Sudah selesai makan rupanya meski rotinya bahkan baru hilang seperempat. "Lagipula sudah terbiasa mendengarnya menjerit macam wanita digoda. Aneh saja tidak mendengarnya sekarang."

Kouki dengan mulut komat-kamit ingin mengamuk sudah melancarkan tendangan beringas yang tentu saja tidak berhasil. Lihat bagaimana posisi duduk Chihiro yang secepat kilat telah berubah dengan kedua kaki ikut menapak kursi. Seijuurou terus anteng pada posisinya meski sadar ada pergerakan anarkis di bawah meja.

"Benar juga," Seijuurou mengangguk dengan mudahnya. Kouki sampai harus mengelus dada pada perbincangan keduanya. Antara gemas ingin meninju dan malu sebenarnya disebut mirip wanita tingkahnya. "Memang aneh. Setidaknya dari kita bertiga memang Koukilah yang paling cerewet meski dia yang paling ciut nyalinya disini."

"Astaga~" gumaman datang dari si coklat. Lelah sudah mendengar percakapan kurang ajar kedua pemuda yang masih asik bercakap tanpa perduli nyawa seseorang yang merasa terhina jadi objek pembicaraan. Tak ada kesan bagusnya masuk telinga tepat didepan mata. "Sudah… berisik kalian berdua." ujar Kouki akhirnya.

Dengan wajah yang ditumpu pada kedua lengan bertumpuk pada meja. Tentu saja tak terlampau jelas masuk ke telinga keduanya. Terlebih dengan suara lemah tak bertenaga barusan.

"Ya, benar." Telinganya sudah panas mendengar mereka yang tanpa sadar telah menghina orangnya langsung. Yang jelas, malu sudah merambati Kouki karna menangkap setiap rinci ucapan _random_ yang tetap saja tak jauh-jauh darinya. "Mungkin, pada dasarnya… penentuan kelamin Kouki itu tertukar ketika seharusnya diberi jenis kelamin wanita atau pria."

Sumpah, Kouki tertohok. Itu barusan kenapa bawa-bawa jenis kelamin juga?!

"Hei!" Kouki menggerung lemah, menegakan wajah dengan pelototan khas yang berulang kalipun tetap tak merubah visual wajahnya jadi lebih garang. Cemberut parah menguasai wajahnya. Rautnya memelas bukannya memerah karna amarah. Yang bukannya terlihat menakutkan justru ini sangat menggemaskan. "Aku masih mendengarnya tahu!"

Seijuurou dan Chihiro menatap sejenak ke arahnya hanya untuk kembali ke kegiatan semula tanpa berhenti menyambung kembali pembicaraan tanpa dirasa dosa keduanya.

Kouki ingin rasanya menggigit habis meja karna tak diperdulikan. Sungguh, seharusnya yang bicara panjang lebar untuk mengungkit aib-aib nista itu Kouki bukan mereka. Tapi melibatkan mereka pasti selalu membalik porsi setiap objeknya.

Kouki pasrah dan mengusap muka alih-alih membalik meja. Yang seolah dipenuhi chibi imajinatif berwajah datar keduanya yang menjulurkan lidah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kouki, kenapa kau duduk berseberangan dengan kami?"

Kouki mengerjap. Mengembalikan perhatiannya ke semula untuk mendapati kedua sorot tatap yang berfokus penuh padanya. Dengan muka cemberut yang tak luntur juga Kouki mencibir sinis. "Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh?"

"Biasanya kau duduk diantara kami." Chihiro yang gantian menyahut. "Kau, marah?"

Untuk duapuluh tujuh menit yang menguras tenaga Kouki menjedukan dahi pada akhirnya ke permukaan meja. Demi apapun di dunia. Kenapa keduanya bisa begitu tidak peka‒yang selalu menyulut emosi tentunya‒disaat mereka bahkan dapat label jenius tingkal dewa?!

Kurang ajar _to the max_.

"Arghh! Terserahlah!"

Mengacak frustasi rambut coklatnya yang bahkan tak benar ditata Kouki beranjak dari tempatnya. Ingin rasanya menyumpahi keduanya dengan amarah meledak-ledak, menimpuknya dengan apapun juga. Sudah tak merasa salah berkelakuan tak sopan di pagi buta masih ada acara menghinanya pula. Kouki sungguh lelah menghadapinya.

Yang ditinggal berkedip sekali. Saling lirik tanpa kata kemudian menikmati kembali kegiatan semula. Meski seulas senyuman geli menyambangi keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kouki lelah. Baik batin maupun fisiknya. Menyipit sebal diseret berulang kali dalam tempo setengah hari yang seharusnya ceria. Tentu ceria asalkan tak dapat tempelan makhluk macam Seijuurou dan Chihiro saja.

Memandang kusut kerumunan orang di balik etalase Kouki pasang wajah masam. Melirik‒antara sudi dan tidak‒pada sembulan helai merah yang tengah dikerumuni beberapa pegawai toko pakaian yang mereka datangi.

"Uhm, Akashi-_sama_ pasti cocok mengenakan ini."

"Oh, oh, benar. Mungkin yang coklat lebih elegan."

"Ahh, dan ini edisi terbatas~"

Ialah sekian jenis pendapat yang tak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya promosi pegawai toko manapun. Kouki mencibir, tahu benar selera Akashi Seijuurou yang tak mungkin sudi melirik pakaian dengan pernik bulu. Demi apapun, itu sungguh menggelikan hanya untuk membayangkan bagaimana Seijuurou memakainya.

Murni reflek, Kouki terkekeh geli.

"Membayangkan Seijuurou memakainya, Kouki?"

Kouki tersedak ludah. Kaget mendengar bisikan lirih Chihiro yang secara ajaib selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Atau Kouki saja yang tidak menyadari pergerakan Chihiro yang beranjak dari sofa tunggunya di sudut ruang.

"Ti‒uhm, mungkin…" sahut Kouki ragu meski masih disusup raut geli. "Huh, terserahlah. Daripada itu sampai kapan kita disini? Aku sudah pegal." lanjutnya menggerutu. Mengeluh pada objek yang sebenarnya ikut andil membuatnya jengkel.

Chihiro seperti biasa menanggapi dengan mudah. Cukup mengangkat bahu tak lebih dari satu detik lamanya. "Sampai Seijuurou selesai dengan pilihannya, kurasa."

Sama sekali tak ada kejelasannya. Kouki memijit kening saking pusingnya.

Seperti yang sudah biasa terjadi. Dimana insiden dimulai dengan kelakuan tanpa konfirmasi dari yang dilibatkan. Kouki yang bahkan butuh sekian waktu untuk mengerti sudah diseret keduanya, dipakaian jaket coklat asal ambil dari gantungan lalu diapit untuk berjalan bertiga menyusur jalan.

Tak ada kesan istimewanya, sungguh. Hanya terus berjalan tanpa tujuan yang justru hanya membuat kakinya pegal. Masuk ke beberapa toko, dibuat melongo dengan susunan barang bermerk, kerumunan pegawai yang bisa dipastikan mengerti betul seluk beluk si kepala merah, dan waktu yang berlalu dibuat menunggu bagai orang tak berguna disaat keduanya sibuk dengan dunia. Kouki merasa tersisihkan jadinya.

Astaga! Bukan ini agenda jalan-jalan di minggu ceria. Ahh, sial memang Seijuurou dan Chihiro yang sudah membajak jadwal acaranya. Kouki cemberut lagi mengingatnya.

"Ayo, pergi."

Isyarat perintah dari Seijuurou selalu jadi hal menyusahkan menurut Kouki. Lihat bagaimana pemuda merah itu begitu tanpa dosa menyuruhnya mengikuti sementara dibuat jadi orang tersisihkan dikala ia sibuk sendiri.

Sadar sesuatu kontan Kouki memekik. "Eh?! Kau tidak jadi membeli lagi Seijuurou?! Astagaaaa!"

Berseru frustasi merasa lelah fisiknya tak dihargai. Melihat bagaimana Seijuurou keluar dari bermacam toko tanpa membawa satupun hasil atau apapun yang sekiranya diputuskan olehnya untuk dibeli sementara menjadikan Kouki korban untuk terus mengikuti. Kouki mendengus sebal tapi tetap melangkah mengekor si helaian merah.

Menderap mengikuti sepupunya, Chihiro melirik Kouki sebentar. Bertukar pandang tak sengaja dengan Seijuurou. Tepat saat manik keabuannya mendapati juntaian helai hitam, tengah menyergapkan bulatan hitam orientalnya pada wajah unyu Kouki yang tengah cemberut maksimal memalingkan muka.

Seijuurou baru berniat buka suara saat interupsi lirih disusup gugup menyergap inderanya.

"_A‒ano_… Furi‒Furihata-_kun_?"

Yang disebut namanya terlonjak. Terkejut, mengira Seijuurou atau Chihiro mengetahui kerusuhan batinnya yang menggerutu sedemikian rupa. Mengerjap inosen saat yang dilihatnya menghadang tepat di muka ialah seorang gadis muda. Bersurai hitam dikuncir kuda, bulatan hitam cemerlang, berikut sepuhan rona malu yang membuatnya‒astaga, imut sekali visualnya.

"E‒Eh?"

Seperti yang diprediksi Seijuurou atas tanggapan seorang Furihata Kouki. Bukannya segera bertanya keperluan justru didera gugup maksimal hanya dengan melihat tatapan malu-malu si gadis. Seijuurou jadi berpikir ingin mendepaknya, jika tega.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Chihiro mengalihkan sudut tatap dikala sadar Kouki tak mungkin memberikan respon selain impuls mengangguk secara tak sadar.

Seijuurou membuat pola kesimpulan bercabang di kepala. Meneliti sekilas bagaimana gadis imut itu berekspresi untuk pemuda coklat yang diapitnya dengan Chihiro. Segera diputuskannya mencari objek yang lebih menarik ketimbang menyadari aura _shoujo manga_.

Meski begitu keduanya sadar. Dengusan kasar yang mengudara itu wujud ketidaknyamanan.

* * *

a/n:

Teheee... apa saya kelamaan update? XDD #slap

Maaf, minna-san, saya sungguh tak patut diharapkan kalau soal update cepat TT tapi semoga chapter ini diterima dan maaf kembali ini pendek secara saya lagi macet X"DD #bows Sungguh, saya hanya niat menistakan Kouki di chapter ini XDDD

untuk **Akiyama Seira**, iya ini udh update terimakasih bersedia review ^^

Please give me feed back minna~~ XDD

ahhh, dan juga HAPPY AKAFURI DAYS~~~ Furi kok kamu makin unyu?! 0 #abaikan


End file.
